mahoikufandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Mori no Ongakuka Cranberry
Mori no Ongakuka Cranberry'(森の音楽家クラムベリー, Mori no Ongakuka Kuramuberi) é uma das antagonistas de Mahou Shoujo Ikusei Keikaku. A sua habilidade permite controlar ondas sonoras, além de imitar vozes de outras pessoas perfeitamente. Aparência Cranberry possui cabelos loiros amarrados em uma pigtail e usa uma coroa de rosas, além de seus olhos terem a cor vermelho. Veste um vestido branco curto com um cinto que por cima dele há um tipo de jaqueta da cor verde com um laço amarelo. Tem algumas partes da jaqueta aonde é branco com bordas pretas. No anime, ela tem uma meia-calça verde-bebê com uns enfeites de rosas, e calça um salto-alto preto. Já no mangá e no light novel, ela estranhamente não possui essa meia-calça. Personalidade História Mahou Shoujo Ikusei Keikaku:Unmarked Cranberry nunca gostou de se civilizar ou de civilizações, o que fez ela se tornar uma garota mágica. Ela mora em um prédio abandonado que é um hotel resort gasto e de más condições dentro das montanhas. Ele tem sido fechado mas não demolido ainda. Já passaram vários meses desde que Cranberry pisou os pés na civilização. Ela tem todas as notícias da N-City no seu Magical Phone, e se a notícia for algo a ver com as garotas mágicas, Fav que avisava ela sobre isso. Morte Após a atual Team Ruler ter lutado 3 à 1 com a Cranberry, Swim Swim Foi fatalmente machucada e Minaeru foi morta pela Cranberry, Tama sofreu um pouco de dano por causa do seixo de pedra que a Cranberry havia atirado na sua cabeça(com a intenção de mata-la e de encontrar ela, já que Tama estava usando o Invisibility Cloak). Cranberry foi matar Swim Swim e percebeu que ela estava sem a transformação dela, fazendo Cranberry se distrair pensando sobre a sua infância como Mahou Shoujo. Após ter ficado perdida nesses pensamentos, Cranberry foi tentar quebrar o crânio da Swim Swim(sem a transformação) mas foi impedida por uma certa sensação, essa sensação via das suas costas e era quente. Olhando para trás, ela percebeu que Tama ainda estava viva, Cranberry ficou com um extremo peso na consciência e arrependimento e acabou morrendo com um buraco que via da cintura até a cabeça, já que Tama havia usado a sua habilidade nela. No mangá, Tama havia se jogado em Cranberry e cortou a sua barriga(na light novel, Tama cortou as costas dela). Depois de alguns momentos, Cranberry percebeu que havia um corte na sua barriga e teve um tempo para enforca-la, mas logo se lembrou de que a habilidade da Tama era de criar buracos em qualquer superfície, ou seja, até em um corpo humano. Cranberry acabou explodindo da cintura até a cabeça, por culpa da habilidade da Tama. Cronologia(Anime) Season I = |-| Light Novel = Relacionamentos Calamity Mary Em Mahou Shoujo Ikusei Keikaku: Peaceful Days, introduzido na história "Guns or Roses?", foi revelado que Calamity Mary foi na verdade uma aprendiz de Cranberry. Weiss Winterprison Cranberry considerou Winterprison uma ótima lutadora e além de ser uma adversária extremamente forte, por causa desses fatos, considerou revanche com ela. Após ter descobrido que Winterprison foi morta, Cranberry começou a despertar rancor e ódio, querendo se vingar pela a morte dela matando o seu assassino. Cranberry também deixou Winterprison escapar do nada, de querer vingar a morte dela e também pelo Mahou Shoujo Ikusei Keikaku: Restart ter revelado que Cranberry pode algumas vezes se viciar pelo seu adversário, considerando que Winterprison foi uma de suas adversárias. Cranberry já mostrava interesse pela a outra pois já sabia que ela era uma garota mágica forte, e ficou feliz quando (de acordo com ela mesma) Winterprison fez ela usar a sua habilidade de manipular sons. Fav Children of Cranberry Melville Pechika Pechika é uma das Children of Cranberry, e sendo uma, possui um incidente que envolveu Cranberry. Pechika e sua amiga(que Pechika esqueceu o nome) aceitaram lutar com Cranberry, logo então acabou resultando em um terrível desastre tanto para Pechika e para a sua amiga. A amiga de Pechika foi brutalmente assassinada por Cranberry enquanto ela apenas observava, e ela não teve como salva-la. Trivia * ~ Referências Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Mahou Shoujo Categoria:Feminino Categoria:Mortos Categoria:Personagens do Arc 1 Categoria:Mao's School Categoria:Human Resources Division